Sentinels Academy Students
Drawing from a pool of Anomalous-grade citizens and aliens, the Academy trains these individuals in the most effective and responsible uses of their powers both in the singular and as part of a larger group, with the express aim of preparing them for joining the Sentinels or the creation of their own band of protectors. As part of the training offered, the Academy also offers classes to shore up what may be absent or otherwise lacking from conventional education. This is the equivalent of a high-school education, and while a couple of the faculty may be experienced or qualified to teach on a college level, the Academy does not currently offer any such classes. Room and board are included as a communal dorm area, and the grounds offers more gyms, arenas, training grounds, danger rooms, and digital libraries than one might expect from a tour of the grounds. Of course, this is all located just outside New York City, making other conveniences only a short trip away. Christopher "Kit" Lawson ' -' a young rebel who loves vandalism and punk rock, he has spent a great deal of his youth in various juvenile detention centers for the destruction of abandoned properties with his seismic powers. His father, a judge, finally convinced his contacts in the system to send his son to the Academy to learn control and respect, as opposed to letting him rot in solitary for the rest of his life. : Alias - Kitastrophe : Powerset - Terrakinesis : Age - 17 Danielle Macciatti - short and cute, though she does her best to obscure both traits with tall boots, numerous piercings, and bold, abrasive fashion. She comes from a family steeped in lawyers and corporate executives and has abandoned that particular relationship both in the way she presents herself and in her decision to pursue her mutant powers: electrical control and manipulation. : Alias - Volt : Powerset - Manipulates electricity : Age - 22 Donny Hammond - a mid-40's man who leads a boring life spiced with a little bit of super-powered mayhem. Able to drain others' strength and abilities with just a touch, the same drained essence fills him with greater energy and power, turning this old technical writer into a blur of danger and destruction. : Alias - The Other : Powerset - Energy Drain : Age - 46 Gabrielle Dawson '''- A quiet, introverted girl whose parents constantly push her to be more, to be better. She likes living a quiet, simple life, but since her powers of light control developed at an early age, the days of such an existence have been numbered. Now that her parents have found out about their daughter's talents, they've enrolled her in the Academy for her to discover her "full potential". : Alias - Lumen : Powerset - Light control : Age - 16 '''Isaiah Jones - a trust-fund kid given everything he's wanted from an early age, Jones had one wish year after year that his parents were seemingly unable to grant: super powers. Given his sucess record with physical goods, though, it might come as no surprise for one to have found him exhibiting powerful manipulation of light by his fifteenth birthday. He displays an apparent ease in controlling his powers yet attends the Academy regardless, considering it an excellent networking opportunity and stepping stone to political office. : Alias - Paladin : Powerset - Light manipulation and control : Age - 17 James Preston - ex-military, honorably discharged after being the sole surviving member of his battalion. Doesn't talk much and has frequent, recurring nightmares. : Alias - Ignition : Powerset - Fire conjuration and control : Age - 26 Kumiko Takahashi - a genius-level intellect in her own right, Kumiko is the only daughter of a renowned Japanese robotics engineer who recently died under suspicious circumstances. Kumiko is a cyborg, having been saved from death (or at least a life as a crippled near-vegetable) by her father's non-sanctioned and illegal foray into biological robotics. When she's not tinkering with new inventions or trying to reverse engineer her father's designs, she assists Dr Kraus in the Academy's labs. : Alias - none : Powerset - genius intellect, cybernetic enhancements, gadgets : Age - 22 Kurt Hightower - All star football and basketball player throughout his high school career, Kurt always pushes himself to his limits and beyond. In college, Kurt began looking elsewhere for his adrenaline fixes and looked into extreme sports and martial arts. After a drunken bar fight, he earned the reputation as a hot head and lost his chance for a spot in the NFL. After this crisis, Kurt determined the ultimate thrill for him would be to fight the scum of the city alongside modern day heroes. With his dedication to greatness and discipline in training, he has come to see Anomalous-class people as relying on crutches. : Alias - The Lawbringer : Powerset - None, exceptional physical capabilities and training Age - 23 Lena Dunham - Practically raising herself in the trailer park where she grew up, this girl's parents were too concerned with getting their next fix than taking care of her. Like many other kids, she thought there were all kinds of monsters under her bed and hiding in the closet; the only thing is, Lena really does have to deal with all sorts of nightmare creatures. Tormented throughout her early childhood by the creatures in her room, Lena finally stood up for herself, realizing that through conviction she could control them through the power of her voice. Whether actual creatures from beyond or manifestations of her psyche, she now commands a fearsome host of terrifying beasts and monsters. : Alias - The Herald : Powerset - Command over nightmare creatures, Influential Voice : Age - 14 Lorelei Kohl - a young woman with dreams of stardom. Her childhood goal of being on the silver screen has been quashed, however, once rumors and word of her powers got out. In some regards a powerful psychic and empath, she exhibits an ability to enthrall and manipulate people into doing her bidding. Scandal tends to follow in her wake, as she has little inclination or ability to avoid using her powers to get what she wants. : Alias - Siren : Powerset - emotional and mental control : Age - 18 Noah Matthews - A young, imaginative boy who loves all things to do with Captain Spectacular--the comics, the action figures, the movies; you name it, he's seen it, read it, and owns it. While he doesn't resemble Spectacular's powers in anyway, he is able to project his powerful imagination into other peoples' minds. He wants nothing more than to be a hero. : Alias - Dreamscape : Powerset - Mental Projection, telepathy : Age - 13 Sergei Volkov '''- a proud Russian soldier who volunteered for a super soldier program. After the injection, Sergei received none of the effects predicted by the scientists. It did, however, unlock a dormant power in the Russian, allowing him to control ice and the cold. Able to turn his body into ice and deliver devastating melee attacks, he is equally proficient in exuding extreme cold in an aura or in a focused beam. He has since been smuggled out of Russia and to the Academy in New York, though his fierce pride in his Motherland remains. : Alias - Kryonik : Powerset - Cold manipulation : Age - 28 '''Trisha Bennett - a young girl that comes from an extremely wealthy family, she's high class and knows it. During voice lessons she discovered an ability to shatter objects with her voice and distort sound waves with nary an effort. She currently occupies a single room in the Academy's dorms. : Alias - Miss Dischord : Powerset - Sonic scream and sound manipulation : Age - 19